


Lazy Saturday

by Honey_bee15



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee15/pseuds/Honey_bee15
Summary: John and Sherlock have a day in.





	Lazy Saturday

John woke up with a stretch, yawning as he swung his legs over his bed. He glanced over at the picture of Mary on a small night stand next to his bed. He reached over to look at it, feeling himself fill with rage, sadness and confusion all at the same time. With trembling hands, he put the picture face down onto the nightstand again before opening the door and walking to the kitchen. It had been 2 months since Mary had been killed; his hands clenched in a small fist at the fact how Sherlock has promised to keep her safe. Sure, he forgave Sherlock for it, it really wasn't his fault Mary got shot but he still held a small grudge for it, Childish, he thought. As he went to get a coffee cup, there was an eyeball in it, which wasn't surprising. He looked around, thinking of where to put it before grimacing and just decided to not have coffee. He sighed as he walked over to the living room, where, unsurprisingly Sherlock was sitting in his robes and sweats.  
"Morning, Sherlock, sleep well?"  
Sherlock didn't even open his eyes before humming a single note, which john assumed was a yes.  
"So, any cases today? Oh, and in a bit we have to go pick up Rosie from Greg."  
Sherlock opened an eye and looked over at John, confusion on his face.  
John frowned.  
"Oh, come on, you still don't know his name?? Greg, Greg Lestrade."  
"Oh, yes, should we go now?"  
"Hmm, what? You've got no case?"  
"Mhm, unfortunately no, I'm sure one will pop up sometime today."  
"Ah. Well, shall we go?"  
Sherlock smiled, grabbing his trench coat and boots.  
"Yes, John, let's go get Rosie."  
They got a cab and drove to Lestrade's house. Sherlock decided not to knock and instead just walked in.  
Lestrade was on the couch, half asleep and feeding a bottle to Rosie, apparently not hearing the door open.  
"Hey, Greg." John said, walking over to kneel down to Rosie.  
Lestrade looked at the two with a yawn.  
"Oh hello, couldn't hurt to knock, could it?" He sighed, handing Rosie over to john.  
"Rosie is a loud one, I tell you, little bugger kept me up half the night." He said this with an exhausted tone, but had a smile on his face.  
John smiled, bouncing Rosie with his arm, his other arm holding the milk bottle.  
"Well, thank you for taking care of her, it was much appreciated."  
Lestrade nodded.  
"You're welcome, anytime."  
John nodded.  
"Well, we'll be heading off, thanks again."  
Lestrade waved.  
"Alright, see you around."  
Sherlock followed john out the door, calling a cab and heading back to the flat.  
When they had got back to the flat, Rosie was already fast asleep in Johns arms. Sherlock looked over his shoulder and chuckled, softly grabbing one of Rosie's small hands with two of his fingers.  
"Do you think she'll get into trouble when she's older?" He asked john, glancing down at him.  
John gave a small laugh.  
"Let's hope not." He gently put her in her crib, the two watching her for a bit before heading upstairs and sitting on the couch. John was exhausted, he didn't know why he had gotten a full 8 hours of sleep. He yawned, putting his head to the side, onto Sherlock's shoulder. He didn't even realise it was there, he was too tired to care as he pulled his feet up. Sherlock had been watching john the whole time, he almost pulled back when John had put his head on him. Now, as John was practically asleep he knew he couldn't get up anyway; he didn't want to wake John, or Rosie for that matter so he too brought his legs up, pulling them to his chest as he put his head back on the head of the couch. He let his arm fall around John, who was sleeping deeply now before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is only s one chapter thing sorry guys! I am writing two other Sherlock fics though, Ones a smutty one and another is a crossover!


End file.
